


Slow Burn (A Couple That’s Dense Together Stays Together)

by terra_vae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dark Swan Arc, F/F, H&H are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_vae/pseuds/terra_vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is broken but what does it mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn (A Couple That’s Dense Together Stays Together)

The harbor is quiet. It’s cold but there is no wind. Everything is still. Suddenly rainbow energy bursts through the air towards all directions. It sweeps through the streets of Storybrooke, the forest around the town and creates sizeable waves on the water.

The force of it knocks everyone in the vicinity off their feet and to the ground.

The two at the center are still hugging each other. There are no words exchanged between them, but they do know what happened.

The curse is broken.

A deep groan brings them back into the moment. They let go of each other and step away without any awkwardness. There is only a short eye contact before they move to locate the others.

Hook and Robin, battered and bruised, are already on their feet but they both take two steps back before Emma and Regina could reach them.

It looks like they are all performing some weird dance choreography when the women stop at the same time too.

Their eyes meet for a second as if they are asking each for an answer to their untold question. At the same time the last half an hour flashes through the men’s mind. 

Emma, still with the darkness inside her, was getting way out of control in the middle of the town. She was making treats that seemed less idle when she actually blew up all the windows of the Library.

Regina decided to teleport them to a less populated area for the fight that seemed inevitable to protect the people.

Robin and Hook somehow managed to hitchhike a ride with them to the harbor but when the purple smoke cleared Emma threw them into the air. Regina stood between her and the men when the other woman created an energy ball and aimed it at them.

Regina destroyed, or in worse cases absorbed all attacks, and then launched a flow of red energy towards Emma. It was answered by a dark grey counterattack by the Dark One.

For a while it seemed like she would easily win this fight but after Regina started to use her words as weapons the other woman's dominance began to fade word by word.

Regina knew exactly what to say.

They got closer and closer to each other and then at one point the energy disappeared between them and the vacuum pulled them together.

Then Regina was hugging Emma and somehow the brunette’s lips touched to the corner of Emma’s mouth and that was it.

The Dark One’s curse was no more.

“What’s the matter?” Regina inquiries from Robin who is looking at them with an open mouth and creased forehead.

“You two just shared true love’s kiss. How should we react?”

He is clearly having some serious trouble with processing what he witnessed.

“Oh… but that was just like… platonic. Familial love can do this” Regina says then looks at Emma who nods with a solemn expression on her face.

“Yes. It was just like the times when we kissed Henry and broke the curses,” the blonde continues the thought. “Hell, Regina is not only the other mother of my son, technically, she is my step-grandmother,” Emma states so calmly as if this was the only plausible explanation for what just happened.

“I was married to Milah, so I am technically Henry’s step-grandfather and it still didn’t do anything when **_I_** kissed you,” Hook finds his voice. He is not sure if he wants this to be over or if he wants Emma to just admit what this all meant or for her to say anything that could negate what occurred not ten minutes ago.

She does neither.

“Milah as in Neal’s mother?” is the connection her brain makes.

“Yeah, did I forget to mention that?” Hook asks offhandedly.

“Wasn’t she married to Gold?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Not really,” Regina interjects and quickly explains. “In the Enchanted Forest a new marriage annulled the old one.”

“That’s not the point,” he blurts out and then turns to Emma. “I am your boyfriend. My kiss, with tongue, should have been enough to save you from the Dark One’s curse months ago and instead it was her… Can that be even considered a real kiss?”

“Well, it was a…” Emma starts to talk but is interrupted by Robin.

“It didn’t work when I tried either.

“You tried to kiss Emma?” Regina asks so confused and hurt that Robin gets even less convinced of his understanding of what was going on here.

He can’t even decipher whether the pain on Regina’s face is there because of his or Emma’s involvement in that never happened lip-lock.

The women do look so ingenious like they actually believe that their curse breaking true love’s kiss didn’t mean something enormous.

Hook on the other hand is an open book with his glare.

He ignores the pirate and explains what he meant.

“Of course, not. I tried to kiss you when the Dark One…” he says but immediately corrects himself. “I mean, when Emma put you under the sleeping curse to prove that we have true love, so that you’d enjoy your happy ending, instead of ‘meddling with her affairs’. She left me a note and I went alone because I thought…”

“Oh, and I guessed something must have happened with the message,” Emma muses.

Regina rolls her eyes then talks to Robin, “But I remember Henry waking me up...”

“Because nothing happened when I kissed you.”

“That’s okay. It’s okay. Emma and I, we just keep breaking curses. It’s not a big deal.”

“But you have true love.”

“I have true love with my son. She has true love with our son. It’s… You and I, we are soul mates."

“What’s even the difference anyways?" Emma interjects with the intent to help.

“Actually I am not sure about it... I would have to…”

“You believe them?” Hook whispers to the men next to him and they stop listening to the conversation between the women.

“They are obviously not cursed. It’s more like something is preventing them from making the connection. What do people say here? It’s like their brains are short-circuiting.”

Hook nods and his jaw twitches.

They look back to the women who, in the meanwhile, started to act like anything outside of them and their conversation stopped existing.

They are still talking when subconsciously they slowly start to walk back towards the town.

“I guess they just expect us to follow, like we always do,” the pirate muttered under his breath.

Robin has to think about it but he realizes that’s the truth.

“Henry is going to be ecstatic that you are back to your old self,” is the next thing he hears when he listens again.

“I may be mortal again but don’t call me old,” Emma jokes.

“You know what I meant.”

“Sure, I was just teasing. It feels nice to do it without, you know, all that malice.”

“How about we eat something?”

“Sure, just not at Granny’s. Something always happens if we celebrate there and I am not ready to...

He stops listening to them again when Hook says, “Their brains are short-circuiting all right.” The man clad in leather motions towards their middle until Robin sees it too. Their hands are brushing as they walk next to each other.

The funny thing is that it's like deja vu. Like he had seen them do it before.

He just ignored it.

Like they did and do.

Hook shakes his head then huffs and walks towards opposite direction where Emma and Regina went.

That’s where the Jolly Roger is.

A couple of seconds later Robin closes his mouth then walks away too. His destination is the forest.

 


End file.
